Allen Walker The Second
by Kyosanro
Summary: To Allen Walker, he had no father. And definitively he did not want to know anything about him. But when he appears in his mirror and talks to him as if there was nothing weird about it? Maybe he could think it over.
1. Mirror

So, here he was, fifteen and living without anything even close to a family.

Now how the heck did he manage to do that?

Well, first of all, it wasn't his fault. He had apparently just been left on the stairs to a orphan's house with just a note with his own name and his fathers explanation about why he was there. That's the reason he'd never known his parents. His mom had apparently been in some kind of secret order (spooky) and died when he was just a five month old kid. And his dad had been gone before he even got born. …. Why? He had no idea. But he had been named after him. Allen Walker. And that was all he knew about his father.

His name.

Second of all, someone up there in the clouds obviously hated him. A lot. Proof? His parents was dead, he had a red and embarrassing scar in is face and his hair had no colour. No colour. All white and boring. Or the opposite, white hair at the age of 15 maybe could be categorized as interesting. But his interest in it disappeared when those mean kids at school bullied him about it. Then he tried to dye it into a different colour, but it just... wouldn't change colour. Somehow. The blackness of it just... vanished when he was about to wash the cream with the colour off... As If his hair was made of something very, very slippery or just pure ew-y. But when he, surprised way more than he ever had been, hesitantly touched his hair, it was just as smooth and silky as those lucky girls at his school. Though they probably used a lot of products on it. Some more poisonous than others. But at least those girls were, as previously said, lucky and had black hair.

But he anyway just decided it wasn't his fault and he wouldn't be depressing over it. Period.

A loud and brain piercing, yet very feminine, scream forcefully ended his thinking.

"ALLEN WALKER! Do NOT think I can not see you not working right now! Get back to it!"

Said boy winced and quickly got back to typing some stupid third-quarter-report.

Allen once again cursed his fate with some small tears slipping out from his eyes and down his cheeks. Why? Why had all this misfortune happen to him? What had he done wrong? Had he done something terrible in his past life? Since he hadn't done anything wrong in this one, yet(he had to add it, who know. He might end up stealing food to survive). So it had to be something in his previous ones. But he didn't believe in the whole... reincarnation-thing.

He didn't really believe in god either, but at least then he had someone to blame.

After five more sweaty hours of work, precisely mopping the floor and tables in this huge office, Allen stopped and wiped his forehead with a gloved hand and sighed loudly.

This whole darn day had just been a pain. From morning to right were he was now. Midnight. He hated this hour. Because he heard a frightening and very weird-sounding voice in his head trying to tell him what to do. Strange stuff like _Go to a mirror._

Of course he never obeyed, and he had not looked in a mirror in ages. But it creeped him out to a point way past what Saw had when he had watched it. Alone.

Why did he have these scary voices in his head? It was something he stayed up very late at night to think about until the voice told him to rest. Then he actually obeyed. But only then, when it was about something he already had decided to do.

Allen shook his head and quickly put away his things so he could end this day and go home.

And that was exactly what he did. He almost waved to the iron-lady who had been screaming at him but decided not too. Better not risk his throat.

In the end he exited the incredibly large office where he was a slave, typing for his life, and quickly walked to his apartment just around the corner. He told himself a lot of times that he was not scared, but he never really managed to convince himself, so maybe a small part of the quick walking was because of fear.

Since it was very dark outside and he didn't know how to defend himself if anyone tried to rob him.

When he reached the old house he lived in he tried to be as soundless as he possibly could be when he unlocked the door and sneaked in. He didn't want any of the old ladies on first floor to wake up and come screaming at him. He shivered, no, he'd rather burn in hell.

He gently closed the door again when he got inside and locked it. Then he skipped up the stairs, and since he had done it quite a lot of times before he was getting quite good at doing it soundless.

When he reached his own door he sighed at the sight of it. Old 'n plain and all those other words you could describe an old lady with. But he anyway opened it and went inside, ignoring how messy it was and that the door to his refrigerator was pretty much loose and hanging on just one of its hinges, how clothes where all over the place in no order though he loved to be organized. At school - which he always went to, no matter how sick he felt - he had all his things in order. Both pencils and files.

But, in difference to school, he had no time here. He went up early in the morning to get to school and directly after it he went to work. And he didn't get home until half past eleven. If he was lucky, maybe even as early as at ten.

He did realize that he didn't get enough sleep, but hey, what choices did he have?He needed the money. And besides; he could catch up some sleep on the weekends, since he didn't have to work at those two days.

When he realized that he had been standing in the middle of his room, deep in thought, and with his door open he quickly turned around and tried not to trip on any of the objects on the floor when he closed the door with a small 'thud' and locked it.

Later, maybe at 1am, he waked up after a frightening dream about a man, almost a exact copy of himself, just older and with the voice he heard in his head, and he had been talking to him. Discussing something very important... but now he couldn't really remember what it was... Something about demons and some Milleneenum Earl... or maybe it was Mellennenum Earl... And about him getting back.

But then the guy had appeared, apparently, Allen had no clue since he didn't know him. But he recognized him.

He grabbed the covers and breathed heavily. He was shaking a bit. Something with that dream had really creeped him out. And it wasn't that he saw that the voice in his head actually belonged to someone who looked like a exact copy of himself. It was that Mellenunum-guy who had scared him beyond belief. A ridiculously large grin, glasses almost like Harry Potters and a weird but colourful hat. And he had been pretty fat too. With a large coat where the buttons looked like they would pop. All in all, it didn't look like he had been looking in any magazines for a while.

But he was radiating fury.

And that was when he woke up.

Though, now when he thinks back about it, it wasn't really that scary. Nor did anything happen to him, well, if you don't count with the chat.

Allen frowned. Who was it anyway? Who was that man who had looked so much like himself, but older?

_'...Look in the mirror...'_

His breath stopped dead. No. No, no, no, no. This just shouldn't be happening. First he had a really bad dream about this voice, and now it was here talking to him!

"...N...No, don't talk to me" he sounded terrified and his voice broke at several points.

_'... Just look in the mirror...'_

Allen sat up in his bed and wondered about what the heck he should do. Right now he was pretty tempted to just go to the bathroom and look in the mirror.

Maybe he should.

...He would. He would be brave and go check whatever it was that was so important in the mirror and then he would get back to sleep. Yes. That would do.

He gulped pretty loudly and then slowly stood up. Stepping into his slippers and straightening his slightly too big black t-shirt over his boxers and slowly walking to the bathroom door.

He opened it with a small creak-sound and then stepped onto the fluffy carpet, not looking at the mirror he knew was there in fear. But after hesitating for a bit he turned his face to look in the mirror. And saw no reflection.  
He sighed with a eased heart...Right... he had turned all of the mirrors in his apartment towards the wall when the voice in his head first had told him to look into one. But it's easily fixed.

A shiver ran through him almost as a warning before he reached out to take a hold of the edges to the mirror and slowly and very gently turned it around.

And immediately gasped at what he saw.

Behind his right shoulder, the same guy that was talking to him in his dream was standing calmly.  
Of course, like in all those movies, he whipped around to see if he really was standing behind him.

But no, there was no one there. So he slowly turned back to the mirror with a small blush spreading over his cheeks. He HAD embarresed himself, but lucky enough, no bullies were here. Just himself. But he stared at the mirror when he saw the man standing behind him again with a small smile and Allen just couldn't believe what his eyes saw. He looked just like himself! Only longer, more muscular, older and with a smile on his lips. Allen never smiled. Nothing was worth it.

But even though he was in deep confusion, he managed to stutter forward some questions.

"Who are you? And why are you in my head? Why are you in my mirror? Why did I have to go to one? To meet you? But who was that guy in my dream? Why do you look like me? Why did you appear in my dream?"

The man chuckled gently, almost as he had looked forward to this and was being happy about finally being able to talk to Allen. The sound made him shiver once again.

_'I am Allen Walker.' _He said with a smooth voice, shiver chilling down Allens spine.


	2. Chat

AN: So... Well, this is my first fanfic... ever. EHHE.. That may explain major failures or words spelled wrong. ...or words just getting overused. Like 'apparently'... in the first paragraphs in the previous/first chapter. ._.;; Oh, who cares, this is just for fun. And FYI, trying to separate Allen from Allen is pretty hard to do... Eheh... And, FYI AGAIN, I didn't check the previous chapter for mistakes or anything... well, besides the spelling-checker(?) in the program... so I'm guessing that there's a lot of mistakes involving grammar...

PS, rating is just... well, I just picked one. And there might be some slaughter 'hoho' in upcoming chapters … maybe. I haven't really decided any details yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own man or any of the characters in it. * sigh * I deeply wish I did.

_**Chapter 2**_

**Chat and school.**

Allen watched the other smiling face in the mirror while his mouth was hanging open pretty wide and making him look kinda sick. The other Allen just watched him with a small but genuine smile. And maybe some amusement too?

"...You're... what?"

_'I am Allen Walker'_ His smile grew larger and as he talked Allen felt the other mans voice vibrate inside his head. He figured that if he and this... hallucination would talk for a long time he would have a very bad headache the next morning, making his day a hell.

_'And I am someone very close to you, even though you don't know it.'_

Allen scowled. This person was not someone close to him... Was he going mental or something? And now he was talking about the other Allen... But he himself maybe's gonna go crazy too...

"Is that why I had to talk to you? And why you're in my head and bothering me all the time?" He asked.

The other one nodded.

_'Yes. Since I had to talk to you about a very... worrying problem'_

"... And what is that?" And what did Allen have to do with it?

The older-Allen looked surprised and while he got the chance of a lifetime, he looked more closely at them both. Sure, they did look very much alike, but not as much as he first had thought. At first sight, older-Allen looked like he had very short hair, except from some bangs at the side of his head, but Allen noticed that he had a long ponytail running down his back which was very visible when he moved even just a little bit. And yes, the haircolour was very much the same.

Their faces was a lot alike, if you don't think about the scars. They had different scars. Older-Allen had a red pentagram right above his left eyebrow and a red line going down his face towards his jawline. Allen didn't have such a big one. He just had the red cross that sometimes shone with a green light on the same place as older-Allen had the pentagram, and some kind of a line running down from it. Maybe he was a very masochistic child and played a lot with knives. He didn't know.

And then there was the length and muscles. Older-Allen obviously was at least fifteen centimeters taller and he looked like he had been working out pretty much all his life. Not like one of those weird bodybuilders though. More discrete and not so I'm-strong-and-you-should-adore-me. Or something like that.

He didn't particularly like how he was staring at another man like that, so instead he looked directly into his own eyes almost blushing.

_'I told you in your dream. Remember? About The Earl and The Order... No?' _He started to explain but stopped when he noticed the obvious look of confusion and embarrassment on the younger one.

"Err.. No, as soon as I woke up, I forgot everything about it. But I remember the fat guy. Who was that?"

_'It was The Earl... I'm sorry, I wasn't prepared. I didn't think he would show up and interrupt our nice little chat.' _He looked deeply worried and Allen thought it was his fault. _"Too bad you can't remember it..."_

"..It's OK, I guess you could tell me now?"

Older-Allen shook his head quickly, and the ponytail was swinging around.

_'No. I'm causing problems inside your head right now. Besides, It would be better if we could talk face to face.. Believe me, it will be much more easy to understand if I can show some proofs.' _He smiled and the worry was nowhere to be found.

Allens surprise was clear and easily read. What? Talk face to face? As in meeting each other? But he thought this guy was a hallucination!

Then it hit him.

… Aah, Of course. It was a hallucination formed from his loneliness. His brain was playing tricks on him. And a bad one at that. Come on, a guy with the same name and almost looking exactly like himself? His brain had some serious imagination problems. He had to do something about it... maybe start reading a book?

"I guess...? But... I still don't know who you are." Hah. Take that, disturbing and very annoying brain.

Older-Allen chuckled while his silhouette shivered a bit as a warning. And so did Allens mind, vibrating like a cellphone does when someone's calling.

_'Well I am...Whoops. Seems like I can't stay any longer. But it was nice to meet you, Allen Walker. I sincerely hope we meet in the close future. And I think we will.'_

Allen watched, disappointed since he didn't get any answers, as the man slowly became less visible until he disappeared.

_So... that was … weird... and strangely depressing..._

The second Allen lost sight of him, pain shot through his head and he grunted while he fell forward onto his knees, almost hitting the washbasin with his forehead.

He stayed like that, holding very still while pressing his fingers against his temples and his eyes shut tightly for a long time until the pain went to a more dull state and he figured he should try to get at least a little sleep. That hallucination-crap made his head hurt. A lot.

So he slowly, with one hand pressed against his head, stood up and staggered to his bed.

While standing directly beside it he turned around and fell onto the mattress with a pretty loud thud.

Then he got some time to think about what the hell's wrong with him.

How many people had hallucinations about a guy talking to you in a mirror? Not many.

Had his past traumatic occasions finally caught up to him? Probably.

Was he going mad? Definitively.

While thinking about these things and blaming his past he failed to notice when the sleep finally overcame him and he fell asleep without having any dreams interrupt it.

When he woke up he groaned loudly with pain and pressed once again his palm against his head. He had hoped that the headache, against all odds, would have disappeared, but no. He didn't have such luck.

But sitting up should be something he could do, so he tried to do it.

And succeeded without too much pain.

Then he looked at the time, and groaned again, just not about pain this time. It was about an hour until school started.

It wasn't like Allen hated it, he actually loved to learn, it was just all those mean bullies. Always being such jackasses about his hair or his weird scar. Not that he really blamed them... His scar really was looking scary sometimes. Glowing with green and such... Still it was no reason to bully him about it.

Or that he didn't have a family to come home to. They all had a caring family, a warm and welcoming home. And therefore not knowing how darn hard it was to live alone at fifteen.

He slowly got out of bed and went to his bathroom to wash the sleep from his eyes, and simply just to wash his face, so being really foggy-minded due to sleep and driven by the wish to wash off, he didn't really think about the mirror until he grabbed the handle, about to open the door.

Would he still be hallucinating? Would the other Allen be standing beside him again?

No matter what the answer was, he had to get in to wash his face and brush his teeth. So he pressed the handle down and opened the door with ridiculous caution and entered his bathroom, intently watching the mirror with eyes narrowed

Though there was no gray eyes staring at him.

Well, besides his own very suspicious ones.

But at least knowing that he would get to be alone made his mind more easy and while humming not-so-great he quickly washed his face, getting rid of the I-only-slept-for-like-four-hours-and-I'm-tired-as-hell-and-don't-you-dare-mess-with-me-look, and then stepped out from the bathroom, going for the fridge containing his breakfast... which turned out to be the remaining juice from a bottle, an apple and some cookies since his fridge was pretty much empty.

...Not the breakfast with the most variation, but at least it was better than nothing. Eating nothing for breakfast was something he first had been doing, maybe just a few months ago, since he used to have a bad habit of being awake for too long, and then as a result waking up with only twenty minutes to get done and rush with the toothbrush in his mouth to school. So he hadn't really had the time to eat breakfast at the time if he didn't want to eat it while running and receiving a stitch. And on top of it suffering later on with a growling stomach and a unfocused brain. Meaning that eating breakfast was a must if he wanted good grades. And he did want those A's... badly.

So a steady breakfast was what he wanted and needed, though he received a... not so steady breakfast this time.

Sighing deeply, he quickly devoured the cookies and quickly drank the juice. After putting some clothes on, namely a pair of black, pretty tight since they were old, pants and a plain white polo. Oh... can't forget his black hooded sweater. Always cheaper if they were one-colored, so that was what he had. Mostly just plain white or black. Anyways, after he put some clothes on, he jumped back to the bathroom, quickly brushing his teeth. Nor this time did the other Allen appear and Allen got a tad more happy because of it. Maybe it was all just a stupid dream…

His hand stopped brushing his teeth for a moment and he cursed his own stupidity, but still managed to smile a bit.

Waking up in the middle of the night and talking to someone through a mirror...

Yes _of course_ it was a dream...

Even more happy because he finally figured out what the hell had happened he picked up the apple and took a bite while smiling, something he didn't do very often. Actually, it was something he very, very rarely did due to the feeling that a smile wasn't necessary.

While he was busy being happy, time ran away and the next time he looked at the time it was only ten minutes until he started.

_Darn it._

Trying desperately to put on one of his shoes and jumping on the other leg, which already had a shoe on, while at the same time try to get everything with him AND lock the door proved to be quite the challenge. But somehow, with some bumping into the wall and some small curses he managed to get his shoe on and checking his pack before he fell down the stairs and inflicted serious damage on himself.

He made sure that the pack was closed and that his shoes were on before he closed the door and then locked it.

Then he ran down the stairs, almost killing one of the old ladies on first floor by running her over. He vaguely figured he was probably going to be chased by a angry mob of women when he get home after school, but right now he couldn't care less running out through the same door he'd entered less than twelve hours ago and ran to his left this time, towards the communal school.

While running as if mad, ha failed to notice the black clouds that were covering the sky from horizon to horizon, looking irritated and like they were going to break very soon and thereby promising heavy rain and maybe even some thunder.

And while the first drizzles fell down from the sky Allen was running around the last corner of the last block and finally saw the school almost sighing with relief.

Then he noticed some small pools already forming from the rain, and making him realize that his hair and the stuffs in his not-so-closed-anymore bag would get wet and probably pretty messed up. So he made a small stop in his sprinting and closed his bag again.

He didn't really care if his hair got wet, but if he would be running with the hood down while getting to school he'd be in some serious trouble if anyone noticed him. But if he would be covering his hair with the big hood it should be just fine.

Though he didn't.

When he arrived at the big entrance he sighed deeply after looking at the huge clock on the wall and seeing that he still had five minutes to get in and at least not receive a warning which could lead to detention... which would lead to getting late to work and losing money. So getting late to school is not a good thing, no matter how you think of it. He'd maybe miss something important and get a marking as absent or something like it. At least it wouldn't be good.

Stepping through the door and escaping the rain he looked around in the empty corridors and almost got caught in old memories, none of them good. To get out from his transparent trance he shook his head swiftly before starting to walk, almost marching, down the corridor to the left toward his Spanish class when a deep and mocking voice reached him from somewhere behind him to the left, maybe some of the "alley"s that were placed on various places in the school, and he shuddered before stopping and not really looking back at him.

_He was going to be late to class..._

"Hey Freak, Why 'r ya so late? Were ya bezze talkin' to yer mind this mornin'?" The voice belonged to one of the worst bullies he'd ever played victim to, and he was snickering at his clever(?) comment, and some of the hooligans behind him were also snickering.

_Maybe this day would be a lot worse than he first had thought..._

AN: …. I don't think I have any comments... This chapter was a bit harder to write =A= …. and I'm not sure if the mirror chat was suckish or acceptable. And maybe it's a cliché with the bully who's being all high and mighty... but it just... needs to be there... _;; well anyway... I'm thinking that next chapter should be up … maybe on Monday?

… reviews are never wrong. Leave one even if it's just a " you suck" or "good story" it doesn't matter, I just wanna know what you think.


	3. Reveal

AN: … So, got a bit stuck on this one. A week later than I first thought... _ I fail. Seriously. But I have to thank you Animeloverx175 for giving me the idea which was the foundation to this chapter. Though it might be a bit different than you imagined. But once again, thank you.

RIGHT! They will be traveling later on, so if you have some favorite country you'd like them to visit, just tell me about it in a review or PM.~

…. And I need to know a bit of the language... ._.

Chapter 3

Nurse

Allen stood in the corridor, longing towards his classroom.

So this was going to be one of those really bad days. And he was going to be late. Oh lord, how was he going to explain it to his teacher? She never believed him. Just having good grades doesn't mean trust or anything like it. It just meant that she had to treat him with at least some respect when in class. But it was the same for everyone. She just didn't like Allen and clearly showed it every darn time she got the chance.

"Yo freak. I'm talkin' to ya. Look at me."

Allen slowly did as he was told and turned around to look at Vince, a mountain of muscles and lank, boring brown hair and a brain like a cocoon _and_ Walker High School's least liked guy, since he was such a bully and just naturally mean and didn't miss a chance to steal some poor girls lunch money or just randomly stealing some bikes.

And about the name for the school he went to, 'Walker High School', had nothing to do with himself. Apparently some dude in the late 1800 had done something good and his last name had been Walker. Nothing more to it.

"Are ya in a hurry? Too bad for ya I can't let ya past this place" His facial expression went from slightly dumb, like a goldfish, to clearly pissed off and mad. "You and your damn looks makes our school look bad! As if we're all ." He said with emphasis on the last three words "Just because you have tha same damned last name as this crappy school. You shouldn't be here." He said and then he moved too close to Allen for comfort and made him stagger backwards, trying to escape the fits he almost could see and feel coming pretty soon.

Though Allen had heard this before. And the first times Vince had been saying these things it had sounded a lot more logical. It hadn't been just 'I hate you and you shouldn't be here'. It had been so much more. He had almost started to cry at the time, first week at the school and still having a hope that he might find some friends and settle down and just slide through high school. But no. Vince had walked up to his disappointingly empty table and just been throwing insults and totally eliminating any slight chances to get some normal time at this high school.

Allen realized his face must be showing a lot of hurt and confuse, which probably was just the right thing Vince wanted to see, and Allen quickly put his poker face on, not smiling or frowning. Not showing any emotions at all.

But Vince had already sensed the vibe and gotten more confident about what he was doing.

While Vince got even closer and his huge mass of body covering Allen's vision Allen started to panic. Vince wasn't going to let him go this time. He wasn't going to let Allen get to class and then beat him up after the hour of even after school.

Was it because he'd shown some weakness by looking scared and showing weakness?

Shit.

He was _sooooooo_ dead.

And then the punches and kicks he thought would come at the end of the day started to rain over him. Punching his face -he could hear his poor nose snap- and chest.

He raised his well covered arms as a desperate try to protect his head from Vince's violent fits, but it was in vain and soon his arms was just as covered in marks and bruises as his face, and even bleeding through the fabric of his sweater and hoodie at some places.

Allen shrieked breathlessly when Vince got a perfect hit on one of his temples and Allen fell backwards like a tree and the back of his head struck the stone floor and Allen's conscious left him almost immediately.

The schools principal, Stanford Rewls was walking through the corridors in his precious school when the sounds of fighting reached his ears and a scowl was formed on his previously smiling face. He disliked fighting with all his might, and when he heard these sounds, which was proof of fighting going on in his own school -He almost thought of it as a home- he went furious and started to march towards the great entrance, where these sounds seemed to be coming from. He passed a lot of random kids that probably were skipping class and yelled at them so that they would get to class and stop wasting their lives as they did now, not learning anything. When he got to the door which was the only thing separating him from the scene he was going to stop from happening, the sounds ended and he heard some voices, muffed, through the door before the sound of someone running got to his ears. He didn't waste any time and opened the door faster and with more power than you'd think a decrepit old man in the late 60's could procure. But he realized he was too late and the only thing blabbing about what had been going on there just seconds ago was a kid with white hair laying in a heap in one of the corners, obviously unconscious, face covered in bruises and blood. Stanford recognized him as Allen Walker, one of his better students, and immediately walked over to him, but not really managing to hunch down to check his forehead since he was scared of getting lumbago, but at least he could very clearly see that he had been , as the kids said, getting his ass kicked. He got furious but because he couldn't do anything to help the poor kid he rushed to the staff room to get one of the teachers to help him move Allen to the Nurse's office.

Slowly waking up from a soothing sleep and meeting a headache beaming through his whole head was not something Allen liked to do. And therefore he decided he shouldn't wake up, even though he knew he'd be fully awake in seconds with a throbbing head.

He sighed with defeat and opened his eyes looking at the ceiling in the Nurse's office he'd seen before, since this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. But it wasn't something that regularly happened either. He didn't get beaten up that much, it seemed like the other kids at school was afraid of him. Though he had absolutely no idea why. He wasn't dangerous, he had no idea how to fight, and he thought he looked kinda nice, apart from the hair and the cross above his left eye.

Anyway, he didn't sit up, actually, he barely moved at all. Just slowly turning his head, probably making his hair a mess, and faced the door. Then he noticed that there was someone sitting in the armchair which was placed beside the door and usually was empty.

Now the other Allen was sitting there, hair let out and falling over one of his shoulders, with eyes closed, looking very innocent with white hair and skin, and on top of it, very long white eyelashes almost touching his cheek bone.

His clothes were weird too, now that Allen had a full view of them.

All black and tight, and covering his entire body. Black gloves, turtle neck and boots.

The only actually visible part of his skin was his face.

Allen was pretty spooked. He had only seen this guy once and that was in his mirror, and then he had thought that it was a hallucination or a dream. This couldn't be one. He looked too real and his hair waved slowly in the wind from the slightly open window on the other side of the room.

This wasn't a dream. It wasn't a Hallucination either.

This was real and happening right now.

Allen almost started to hyperventilate when he noticed that the other Allen opened his eyes ever so slowly and looked straight into his eyes, a small smile starting to show.

"Hello there, young man. You OK?" He asked, yawning.

Allen slowly nodded and a transparent thought flew through his mind.

Was this how he'd look when he got older?

"Stanford was really angry. He found you laying in a pile in the entry, bleeding. If I were the one who did this to you I wouldn't want to be in his way. Anyway, when I found out about this I immediately went to see how you were feeling, but you were unconscious" he said, and when he didn't get any response from Allen he added "I was worried about you" with a smile, and then he stood up and stretched out his whole body like a cat before walking over to Allen's side.

Allen's mind was in uproar. He didn't get anything of this, and therefore he was a bit afraid so he leaned away from him when he was standing directly beside him.

"...W-wait, who are you? And why are you here?"

"I am Allen Walker" He said again, making Allen angry, he knew that. But just by knowing someones name doesn't mean that it's a description about who he is.

"... I know that. But who are you? I know your name, so don't say that you're Allen Walker."

"Ok, If you insist, I am a Exorcist and I … release the Akumas from their pain. I also fight The Earl, which you should too, by the way, young man"

Allen had no idea what this guy was talking about, besides The Earl which he had seen and the other Allen had mentioned him before. But he had no idea who he was. He guessed that The Earl was a villain or something since the other Allen had said that he was fighting him.

"... I don't get anything... "

"Don't you know that you got your name from your father?" He said after a moment of silent while sighing and poking at the bed Allen was laying in.

Allen nodded hesitantly, not knowing where this was going, and not getting anything about any of these things. This guy was talking about weird stuff and he was scary. Anyway, so what if he got his name from his dad? It didn't mean anything besides the fact that he had a dad without imagination.

He seemed to think before he said something very weird, talking slowly.

"Allen, you are my son."

AN: EHEHEH ok. Yup. I have a amazing mind.

Sorry it's a bit short.

And just a btw, the Allen we see in D. Gray -Man is the one in the mirror. … Or... err... you know... Soo... He's like... 100 yrs old or something? ._. well I'll start writing the next chapter right away. But the next ones might be late. Vacation. Y'know...

Quick facts, I've decided that this fanfic takes play in present time. Allen Walker is Allen Walker Junior and he's got some mad skills.. later on... I mean, Allen Walkers son Allen Walker should inherit some of the awesomeness from Crown Clown. And on top of it all he's also got a parasitic Innocence. Fwihihi.

Black Joker o_o


	4. Explanation

AN: WOW I'M UPDATING FAST!

sooo... yup New chapter yay~ Reviews are always good y'know? If you read, please leave one ^^, And I still haven't got any countries o: …..

And fricking memory! HEHE.

I don't own D. Gray -Man …. _

**Chapter 4**

**Explanation**

_Allen The fathers POV_

Allen looked down at his son, who he hadn't met since he was born and he had to leave him behind. It's not the easiest thing to have a baby to take care of in war, he told himself. It's just not possible to have a small three months old baby on his back when fighting 4 or 5 level Akuma. He did what he had to do. But however he regrets it now. He had left his only son alone in the world, defenseless. He hadn't even sent him any money or supported him in any way. That's why his son had to work... Hell. He had been such a useless father.

"...Y-You're my dad?" His only son said while looking at him with intense confusion and denial.

"Yes." He replied calmly

"You can't be. He should be like... at least 30 years older than me. You look like a 17 year old. It's not possible. And my dad is an ass, you don't really seem to be one. Don't lie to me" He said strongly. However, Allen saw that he was biting his lips when he had said it and he had gotten a lot paler.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" He answered after a moment.

"However, it's true. I am your father. And I'm deeply sorry for leaving you behind as I did. I've been a terrible father."

Allen Jr stared at him for a while before answering

"You know I still don't believe you. Just because... We.. Have the same name, look just like each other and... and..." His voice faded away when he didn't have anything more to say and realized that what he was saying might be true.

Allen sat down on his knees to get closer to his son and watched him closely.

"Still so sure I'm not your father?"

The younger shook his head "No"

"That's good. I think" He lifted one arm to poke his son on his forehead and then just massaged his temples.

"Don't do that" He heard his son say very shakily.

Allen paused "Do what?"

"Massage my head. Stop doing it."

"Sure" and so he did and rested his arms on the side of the bed instead.

_Allen The sons POV_

This guy was freaking him out. He was... maybe his dad. And that was just weird. He had always imagined his dad as a drunk and old scumbag or something. Not a young, polite and well trained man. He didn't get any of this. How could he be so young? Had he been 4 or something when he became a dad?

And when his ...dad... started to massage his temples he realized that this really was happening. He'd had some hopes that maybe it was a dream, even thought everything pointed against it, but when he touched him with such warm fingers that can't me imagined it hit him again.

This was no dream or imagination. He really was laying here and talking to his dad as if they knew each other. They didn't. His dad had no idea how he had had it all these years. How had been living in the orphans house until he was 12 and since he apparently had looked like he was 16 he had moved into his apartment.

His dad had no idea.

"How can you be so young?" He asked after some minutes of silence.

"Huh?" His dad had been laying and almost falling asleep. Which Allen didn't get. How the heck could he be so relaxed? He himself was so tense that he could be mistaken as concrete.

"... How can you be so young?" He repeated

"Oh. I'm not that young." He chuckled "But I'm not really old either. I just look young very young"

"...OK...Sure. How old are you then?"

"36"

"Thirty...six? Wow, You look like you're 17."

"I'll take that as a compliment" He said and stood up again, not really looking into his eyes.

Allen looked at him while he stood up and went to sit in the armchair again, but not sleeping, but looking into his eyes, and digging into them without shame.

Allen almost wanted to blush, what his, presumably, dad was doing was totally shameful. But he didn't look away. Maybe it was a test or something, but right when that thought went through his mind his dads gaze shifted to his forehead, probably to where the cross was placed.

Then he did blush. He didn't like that people kept on looking at it.

"What?" He asked, defensive.

His dad chuckled and then shook his shoulders a little.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit surprised. Have you ever activated it?"

"Activated what?"

"Your Innocence"

Allen stared at him, utterly chocked.

Oh. Holy. Mother. Of. God. Was he talking about the 'bees and flowers'?

"M-M-My in-n-nocence?"

"...Yes? Your Innocence"

"Ehm... I'm... I've... I... Haven't..." He blushed deeply. Why was he talking about this with some stranger? Sure, he may be his dad but they haven't exactly had the 'father-son' relationship. No relationship at all, actually.

"So you haven't activated it?"

Allen shook his head and sank lower into his bed.

"... Why are you so embarrassed? I'm just asking if you've activated your Innocence."

"And I haven't, Ok? Stop pester me about it. I'm not the only 15 year old that haven't done it."

"Done what?" He replied with raised eyebrows.

Allen opened his mouth a lot of times but closed it again when he realized he couldn't say it.

Then it seemed to struck his dad.

"Oh" And then he laughed pretty loudly.

Allen just looked at him, very embarrassed and also feeling a little insulted. "What?"

"I...I didn't mean it like that" He tried to say while still laughing a bit. "I'm not talking about Sex, I'm talking about Your Innocence"

"Which is what, exactly?" Allen said after calming down and getting that his dad actually wasn't having the bees and flowers-talk.

"... I should have seen this coming... Well, Anyway, Your Innocence is one of God's weapons against The Manifactors Akuma. Just like mine" He explained shortly without details and waved a bit with his left hand, drawing Allens attention to it.

"... So.. The... Scar on my forehead.. is a weapon? Like a laser? Cool"

His dad chuckled "No, not like a laser. Or maybe it is. We'll find out when you activate"

"I don't get anything and that may be what you're trying to do? To make me confused?"

"Oh no, I'm not trying to confuse you" He said but then got interrupted by a knock on the door, and he shut up and stood up without hesitation or a second look at Allen, walking towards the open window.

"... Where are you doing?" Allen asked

"Well, Stanford doesn't really know that I'm here... Or that I exist at all... Well until next time, Good day" He said without further ado and jumped out through the window, which almost gave Allen a heart attack, they were on the fifth floor! There was no way his dad would survive that fall.

And then the door was opened without invitation and Stanford walked in.

"Didn't you hear my knocking?"

"...It was probably your knocking that woke me up"Allen replied, yawning and rubbed his eyes while figuring that maybe Stanford didn't know that his dad had been there and he just went with the flow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, almost looking regretting "But how do you feel, son?"

" I'm fine, thank you. But my head hurt a little"

"No wonder. Alice thought you might have gotten a concussion, but since she can't really tell with the instruments she got, she just left you sleeping"

"OK..." Then he realized that he may have been sleeping for a long time "Wait, What time is it?"

"It's OK, I told your teachers that you couldn't get there"

"It's not... Thank you, but it's not that. I have to get to work"

"Work? But my son, you're only 15 years old."

"I know. But I have to work. Could you please tell me the time?" He pleaded, forgetting about the meeting with his dad completely.

"Take it easy, kid. It's" He looked at his wristwatch "3.34pm right now."

"Holy..." Allen sat up too quickly and got dizzy. However he ignored it and jumped out of the bed, slightly unsteady on his feet and ran out the door, yelling a thanks to his principal.

_He was going to be late._

_Again._

AN: Oh ...Allen, Allen, Allen... you have to get it together. Getting late both to school and work.. that's not good. Not good at all.

So, due to the fact that it was quickly uploaded, it's not that long.. sorry.

So. Like it? Dislike it? Tell meeee~

Review, if you please~


	5. Relieved

AN: Oh. I'm uploading so damn fast this week. o_o I'm almost impressed.

Waah I love you guys who review *_*

Anyway, new chapter.

Chapter 5

Relieve

Allen ran as if all evil things in hell was chasing him, though he was still unstable and almost tripped on his own legs while trying to stay on his feet.

He had to get to work in time. There was no way he'd get late. He had never, NEVER, gotten there late before. And he wouldn't start doing it today. No matter what he had to do.

Though he wouldn't steal a bike, he thought as he ran and began to get a bit more balance, Because stealing is probably one of the most evil thing someone could do. Well, besides killing, because when you steal something, you take it from someone... and the person who got the stuff stolen will probably miss it... or something like it. Anyway, one of his own laws was to never steal anything, no matter if it was a peppermint rock or a brand new TV.

When he saw the large building which was the place he worked in he sighed, feeling so very, very relieved, since he had at least fifteen minutes until his shift started and he had to be at his desk, working his ass off, or as his director preferred to say it, 'Taping your asses off'.

He hated to admit it, but she was a great worker and always got the job done. But it was something that was very hard to think about her when she was yelling about that he should clean his desk or write that damn report faster or have a introduction to god-knows-what in fifteen minutes.

He waved to the receptionist Eva, if he remembered correctly, and then went to the elevator which would take him up to floor 8, where his seven-hour-shift would take place. And after those seven hours, he'd go home and sleep for another seven hours and then go to school...

He had such a boring life, he thought as he exited the elevator and looked at the not-so-welcoming sign that the "Commercial the way _you_ want it – Krisbyxor ((AN: lol))" was inside the door he opened after have unlocked it, obviously.

Those hours flew by faster than Allen realized and soon he was standing outside the door again and looking up into the beautiful stars, seeking a reason why all this crap happened to him. He sometimes did, thinking that he might see the answer in them, since they were alone, but still shining strong at all times and maybe even inspiring people.

Allen envied them. He wished he could shine. He wished he could be up in the sky and light up other peoples lives. He wished he belonged somewhere.

Then he noticed the small tears free falling down his cheeks while at the same time observing a star fall in the corner of his eye. He didn't do anything about the tears and just let them do what they wanted to do. If it was to make his shirt wet, so be it.

Though when he got inside he didn't want to get caught by the other people living in the house crying, so he reluctantly wiped them away and ran upstairs, very quiet, as usual.

Like yesterday.

And the day before that.

And the week before that.

And the month before that.

And the year before that..

The sadness from being alone finally overwhelmed him and he fell onto his knees, in the middle of the stair, and started to cry loudly, presumably waking everyone up and drawing all attention to him, but he couldn't care less. He realized once again what a mess his life was. And how badly he wanted to belong somewhere.

He barely even notice when one of the old ladies opened their door to yell at him.

However he didn't notice that she walked down the stairs and tried to talk to him.

He didn't notice her giving up and going back into her apartment and locking the door

And he definitively didn't notice that someone entered the house and walked up the stairs and then stood right behind him and not doing anything besides just watching him for a long while.

"...Hey..." The someone said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Allen didn't even respond and just kept on crying, maybe a little less sobbing and more tears. And back to his senses he tried to recognize the voice, and he almost did, however he couldn't place it.

"You can't stay here..."

Allen didn't respond.

"Allen... Come on, I'll help you up"

Still no respond.

"...Ok, then I'll do it either way" He, Allen understood that it was a man -the voice was too dark-, took a hold of his waist and helped him up to standing position, and then slowly supported him up the stairs.

"I need your key... Where is it?"

Allen moved his left leg a little and a hand went into his left pocket, causing him to shiver, and bringing the keys out.

Then the soft sound of a door unlocking could be heard and the man holding Allen opened the door and then half carried half walked Allen to his bed.

When Allen was laying on the bed, still sobbing but with a clear mind, he saw who the person was, and wasn't truly surprised to see that it was his father. Somehow, he had almost known that it was he. No one else would even dare to help him. That old lady was proof.

"W-Why are you here?" he tried to say while sobbing, though it might have sounded more like 'Hw-whh aarrh huu heer?' with a small sob at the end.

"That seem to be a question you ask a lot." He said and chuckled sadly "But I'm here since I was a bit worried. I saw you crying in front of that large office"

Allen barely nodded. He was feeling so tired. After crying for so long he had a horrible headache. But the fact that someone who probably cared a lot about him was there made him feel protected and... almost at home.

And with that soothing thought he fell asleep, utterly exhausted.

He woke up, feeling a lot more rested than he had felt in a long time, and of course he wondered why, so he opened his eyes and looked at the clock and seeing with a hard knot in his stomach that he had been sleeping for more than 14 hours and missed the larger part of the day.

"SHIT" He said and sat up. Then he saw this dad stand in his 'kitchen' and seemingly making some eggs. While he watched him, he turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, good morning. Didn't realize that you were awake."

"... Why... Why are you in my apartment? Why didn't you wake me up? I'm, sooo late." he said as he stood up and looked suspiciously at his dad.

"I'm in your apartment because I found you all broken in the stairs and then I walked you here and put you to bed and was about to leave I realized you only had one key and I figured you might not had liked it if I would have borrowed it. So instead I just stayed. And about your school. I called Stanford and told him that you were exhausted and had to stay home."

Allen was chocked, to say the least.

"You...You called them and said that I couldn't be present?"

"Yes. You were sleeping so soundly and you were impossible to wake up, so instead I just gave up and made the call."

"...OK..."

"And I made you breakfast! It wasn't really that easy to find anything to make a decent breakfast from, but I went down to that nice 24-hours shop down the block and found some things...Like eggs and milk."

Allen nodded and slowly walked over to him to look at the food.

"Hm.. You're quite the cook" He admitted after seeing the beautiful and symmetrical eggs.

"Thank you" He replied with a smile. "Actually... I'm here to try something and if it works I'm also telling you something."

"...Okeey?"He said "And what is it?" He added after a while when his dad didn't say anything else.

"Oh, right, We're activating your Innocence today. Or at least we'll try to."

Allen stared at him

"You mean the thing on my forehead?"

"Yes"

"...Huh..."

"Excited?" He said with obvious excitement of his own.

"...Not really..."

"Why not?" He asked with a surprised edge to his voice.

"First of all I have no idea what it's all about, and-"

"I can show you!"He interrupted him "... Why didn't I think of this before... Geez" He then added,more quiet, almost speaking to himself.

"... Sure?"

His dad then nodded, still smiling and walked to his 'living room', which just meant a little more space.

Then his lips moved too fast for Allen to understand anything and then the air around him shimmered and a quick blast of white, which made him temporarily blind, but when he could see again he still only saw white. White feathers, white fabric, white ribbons and a mask.

"Ta-daa~" The masked figure said and swirled around with its arms straight outwards drawing Allen attention to the hands. One of them was, of course, white. But the other one had long and very sharp-looking claws.

When the figure didn't get any respond he used his un-clawed hand to lift the mask up and revealing his dad's slightly worried face.

"Allen? You OK?" Allen nodded which made him continue "This..." He spun around again"Is a activation of a Innocence."

Allen didn't know what else to say so he just said the first thing that came to him

"...Awesome..."

Which made his dad bend forward and laugh his heart out.

AN:

Yay... Didn't I put up something yesterday? Jesus Christ...

I'm on a roll.

But poor, poor Allen. All alone.

But not anymore. 8D

Review if you please~


	6. Activation

AN: Hmm, yep. Another chapter.

It's obvious that I have too much time... 'sigh'

But I hope you're satisfied with this 83 The only thing I'm a bit concerned about is about how long this story will get o_O ….

Right, I rarely check the chapter for mistakes, I just put it up. Blame me all you want, but at least I have a reason~. 'fwiihiihih'

Anyway, here it goes!

Chapter 6

Activation

Allen pouted at his dad. "What's so funny?"

He was still laughing and it was obviously a bit of a challenge to stop. But Allen never had any problems with waiting, and since he didn't have to go to school he figured he could wait all day... At least until work started. But it was more than... He glanced quickly at the small clock on the wall... two hours until that. He had plenty of time. And some of that time he used too take a closer look, without actually moving closer, at the 'costume' his dad were wearing. He had no idea how he had gotten it on. Maybe he had used a flashlight...which he didn't have anymore... and flashed in his eyes so he would get blind and then just...put it on... Though Allen seriously doubted that. It hadn't been a flashlight or something like one, it had been a bright shining something, like a small sun. And he hadn't been able to notice the costume before. It hadn't been laying around on the floor.

"Y... You... You should have seen your face... You looked like..." He said, still bent over and one hand clutching a chair but then faced Allen and demonstrated with his face, making a very surprised one.

"I did not look like that" He said while defensively blowing his cheeks up.

"You sure did."

"Oh who cares?" He snapped, already a bit tired of getting teased with. "But how did you do that?" he said and waved a bit with his hand towards him.

"Crowned Clown? ..It's.. my Innocence. I just activated it." He straightened his back.

"And... you're saying I've got one myself?"

"Quite true. It wont be exactly like this one right here, but it might be... Similar." He said and after a while he added "I just have one question, do you eat a lot? I couldn't help but to notice that you didn't have that much food here. I'd be dying if I didn't get a food..."

"Um... Yeah I've been kinda broke... for the most of my life..." He blushed a bit "But I do eat a lot when I get the chance. But it's not like I'd die if I didn't get any food every fourth hour or something..."

"Hm. Because that's how it is to me... Come to think about it... I'm hungry..." He said, and as to prove a point, his stomach growled. " Heh, see?"

"OK, but if you want food you'll have to make it yourself. Or go buy some"

"Oh it's okay. I'll just have Jerry make some for me when I get back... With you, if this works out."

Allen's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

".. Well, if your activation works out fine, which I really think it will, I'll have to take you to the HQ. We can't afford to lose an exorcist, even if it is one without any training... And I can't believe you haven't activated before..."

"The HQ?" He asked suspiciously

"Yes. My home. And soon your too" He said "If this works out"

"You've already said that."

"Well" he scratched the back of his head with some small difficulties due to the furry hood and looked a little embarrassed. "I sometimes tend to do that"

Allen looked quickly at his dad and realized that he wasn't that mature. He wasn't that ridiculously polite dad with some serious issues about playing and fun, but he wasn't a kid in a 30-year old mans body either. He was polite but playful and kinda childish. Allen liked him even though he was acting strange right now.

"Anyway. Could you..?" He asked, and when Allen looked at him again -he had been looking at the floor for a small while- the white was gone and he was entirely black again.

"How did y..." he began to say but caught himself and instead answered him "... Could I... what?"

"Stand right... here. And try to activate?"

Allen's eyes widened "But.. But I have no idea how to activate!"

" It's OK" He answered and smiled warmly "You just focus on the cross and then... I think it might be easier if you said 'Innocence, Activate'... But I'm not sure. It's pretty much just instinct" he said and then pulled out a chair to sit on it. "I'm a bit jealous"

"Why?"

"You see, my Innocence is my entire left arm. And when I was younger it was all red and pretty ugly. Your is just the innocence itself. I'm envious"

"Hm." He replied and looked at his dads clothed arm, curious about what's hiding beneath the fabric.

"Anyway, activate?"

Allen immediately started to sweat. "...S-sure." And he walked over to the spot his dad had been standing on just seconds ago and tried to focus on the innocence. He tried to imagine his hand touching his forehead and meeting the almost glassy surface of the scar... and then sinking into it and caressing the thing inside his head. Not his brain of course, but the little box of power he imagined would be there.

Somewhere in the middle of his meditation he closed his eyes and concentrated even harder.

"Innocence... Activate..."

The cross blazed really bright and blinded both himself and his dad, and when they finally could see again, he was blinking furiously. His eyes had started to water due to the bright lights.

Stuck in his deep confusion but at the same time enjoying the warm feeling on his forehead, he noticed his dad almost squeaked from delight, Allen could see it clearly glistening through his fathers eyes and the quirk of his lips, blabbing about how exited he was. However, he himself wasn't nearly as excited. Something was wrapped around his right arm. And in his hand, a oblong object which seemed to be made out of metal but it wasn't cold as metal usually was, but actually pretty warm.

Almost going under with curiosity, he looked down at the object and his eyes almost popped out from surprise.

_HOLY MOTHER OF GOD, it was a scythe!_

One of those scythes from horror movies which made your very core to shiver from horror. A completely black one, slightly curved.

He lifted his arm up to look at it more closely when he realized he couldn't let go of it. His hand turned out to be stuck. Black bandages were pasting his hand to the scythes handle which also first seemed to be just plain and cold metal, but the texture reminded him more of silk than steel. As he looked really close, he noticed that the surface of the blade was seemingly liquid. When he lifted his other arm, it too covered in black bandages, and hesitantly touched the scythe with it and found that it was sharp and actually really hard.

He looked up at his dad who was grinning like a fool and asked the first question that popped into his mind.

"What the heck is this?" His voice was shaking, but still, the message was clear and he was getting an answer, no matter how much he had to beg and pester him about it.

"This is your activated Innocence" He said, eyes glittering.

Allen didn't know what to say, so he just shut up and kept on looking at his arms and then realized that the bandage went all the way to his throat and was wrapped around it. And some pointy things were around his jaw and all the way up to right above his eyebrows. Almost, just almost, feeling like that time when he ran into a rose bush and got pretty much punctured by the small thorns, but not quite that terrible. It was more of a numb pain.

"It hurts" He stuttered forward.

"What's hurting?" His dad said, sounding so very worried and rising up from his chair.

"The things around my face..."

"The thorns?" He walked over to him and lifted one hand to touch the side of Allens face.

"...I guess...I-I can't really see what it is. But it hurts."

"Oh, I'm sorry Allen, but I don't think that I can remove them. I think you just have to get used to them."

"Get used to? I thought I only had to do this once?"

"You stupid little boy. No, you will have to activate pretty often" He said "Though I'm a bit surprised your weapon is hurting you... Maybe it's because you haven't activated before..."

"I don't know and I don't really care. How do I get rid of this?" He said and tried to open his hand, but it was impossible so instead he waved a bit with the scythe, almost hitting his dads legs.

"Just concentrate." He answered while moving away. And Allen did. He closed his eyes and then concentrated even more than he had when he activated.

He got relieved when the thorns around his head disappeared and the pressure on his arms did the same.

"So.. Now, pack your things and we'll get moving."

"What?" He asked

"We're going to the Headquarter"

"...I don't want to." He said in his most childish voice and folded his arms around his chest, completing the defiant-five-year-old-image.

"Too bad since you have no choice"

"And what do you mean with that?"

"I'm saying that if you refuse I'll knock you out and carry you to HQ myself. And I'll pack your things by myself too, so then I might get the wrong things with me and leave some of your most dearest things behind... So the better choice is to follow willingly. It will mean the least trouble, and I'm as I already have said, very hungry"

Allen was completely horrified and stared at him. Would he seriously knock him out if he refused to follow?

"I'm guessing that..." He paused and seemed to think for maybe a second "You're choosing to follow?"

Allen nodded.

But would he really be able to leave his life behind just like that? When he thought more about it he realized he wouldn't miss it at all. There was nothing good about it. Until his dad had entered the picture he had almost been considering suicide. But not anymore. He was curious about this whole new world with the Innocence and Akuma.

His dad sighed, feeling very relieved. "Then pack your things and we'll be going"

"I don't think I have any things I wanna keep..." he said while looking around the room after things he might want to keep. And sadly, he found nothing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah...Or... maybe some clothes..."

"It's OK, there are loads of clothes in the HQ. Or maybe you have some favorite shirt here?" He asked while going to the door.

"No, not really" and Allen followed his dad. " But.. wait, what am I going to do about school.. and work.. and... this apartment?"

"It's taken care of. When I said I'd called Stanford, I'd told him that you wouldn't be going back to school"

"... Y.. You did! But what if I wouldn't have been able to activate?" He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at his dad.

"If you wouldn't have been able to activate I would have been very surprised."

Allen didn't ask why. "Will we be going now?"

"Yes. I just have to summon the Ark"

"The..Ark? As in Noah's Ark?"

"... It's not a boat. It's a dimension. And it's not Noah's anymore. It's mine"

Allen looked up at his dad, who was standing next to him since Allen had walked up to him, and cursed inwardly, he was a lot shorter than him. It looked like it was almost two decimeters. And he who had been so happy when he found out he was amongst the tallest in his class, and still he was only 173cm.

Then he realized what his dad had said "...A.. Dimension?"

"Yes. Or maybe more like a portal... Yes. It's more like a portal"

"Cool" And that was a understatement, that his dad owned a portal was just awesome. "So it's yours?"

"Well, not technically, I'm the... the one who can 'drive' it. The only one, actually" It sounded like he bragged, but Allen wasn't sure.

"Do we have to... travel... with the .. Ar...Ark?"

He made a surprised face "No, not if you don't want to. We can walk or take a train. But it will go so much faster if we take the ark..."

"I.. don't think I want to...If you think you have to, you can do somet-"

But he didn't say anything more, the other Allen had sighed with slight annoyance and pressed on a point on his neck and he had lost consciousness.

AN: so.. I got terribly lazy. I first thought that I should write about the Ark, but... I just want to go to sleep... 'yawn'

Like it?

Dislike it?

Review~ I wanna knooow~


	7. Headquarters

AN: …... So... uhm we'll ignore how ridiculously and humiliatingly late this chapter was.

But It's a bit longer and it contains some of the loved ones... lol... :'D

as an excuse. ;_;

….*starts to cry* ok, i'm so sorry I forgot to write this DD: ….Ok, I didn't forget, I was just too lazy... DD: ...

-finds tissue and continues to write-

Anyway. Liked Allens anti-akuma-weapon? Tell me, onegai? :'D

… Should I write a romantic fic? o_o;;

I don't own D. Gray man, obviously.

**Chapter 7**

**Headquarters**

When Allen finally woke up from his unconscious state he first realized he wasn't at home and he was lying on a bed, pretty much naked besides a pair of boxers... and he was hungry. Those three things often meant something not-so-good he didn't have much experience in, or at least the first two things.

So of course the first thing he thought was shit, what the heck have I done now?, and then he sat up, as he wanted to get a better view of where he was.

It seemed to be a prison. Or something like it. The door was closed but the room was pretty big, so no reason to get claustrophobic. The window right beside the bed had some bars in it, creating the prison-feeling. The floor, which was made of concrete as the wall also was, was completely bare. No rug or anything like it. Therefore he was getting a weird feeling in his stomach. This was no room belonging to a girl. A girl would have posters and fluffy pillows and perfume and... _stuff _all over the place, possibly trying to make it a tad more cozy. Right now, he'd prefer the perfume and pink. Anything would be better than this … empty room which gave him difficult thoughts

While he was freaking and clenching and un-clenching his hands repeated times feeling seriously worried, he pondered a little. What was he doing here? He couldn't really remember anything intimate happening, though he could be fooling himself. However, after a quick feel-through, he didn't find any pain in his backside –something he imagined he'd have, he wasn't dumb after all- and that was such a relieve that he fell backwards, hitting the back of his head in the wall. Then he did feel kinda stupid. What the heck was he thinking? He wouldn't do something like that, he thought while blushing madly, no matter why.

He stayed very still for a maximum of five minutes, until he figured he should check this place out.

The place outside the door, which looked suspiciously a lot like it was made of concrete.

So instead of staying in bed like he wanted to, he got out of it and quietly stepped over to the door after have taken a quick look around the room and not finding any sign of his clothes. That particular fact made him shiver over and over again and sweat starting to form a pool on his neck. He did not like the fact that his clothes weren't there.

He hesitantly pressed the handle down and then took a small step outside the door. He was freaked, since he was only wearing boxers. Seriously, only a pair of blue boxers, though luckily, they were pretty big and almost reached down to his knees.

To walk around in only his underwear and feel like a prince in some place he didn't live in was not something that he would be capable of. However he didn't really have much choice. It was either to explore this place and pray to God that he would meet someone who could show him to his clothes, or stay in the room and wait. Maybe his dad would...

Allen almost punched himself. Now he knew why he was here. His dad had knocked him out when he didn't want to travel in that Ark-thing... and the Ark would take him to the... Headquarters...

Right.

But where was that?

Allen looked out into the stony hallway and didn't get a good first impression. It really did look like a prison. Stone in the walls, stone on the floor, stone in the ceiling... Or maybe cement or concrete, he didn't really care. It was hard and it was cold. Though there was a lot of doors and light were coming from the other end of the corridor.

He wanted to see more of this.. Headquarter his father had been talking so good about.

Because yesterday, when his dad briefly had mentioned it, he had pictured a palace or a castle... or... something. Something that didn't bring him the feeling of being imprisoned.

Allen thought of this while stepping outside the door and then closing it, shivering since it was cold. But not the kind of cold you'd think it would be in a corridor made of stone, more like... the temperature it is in the shadow. In like.. August.

Allen looked around and saw no one, and therefore he got a bit braver and took some steps towards the brighter end of the corridor. He thought that maybe, just maybe, someone could tell him where his dad was or maybe where he could find some clothes.

So he slowly walked that way, both fearing and longing after someone.

After some time and a lot of walking and heart-stopping things like a cracking sound when a door opens or such. He stood in front of a door, partly open so sounds of people talking and laughing reached him. He was pretty scared, because at the end of that very corridor he had been walking in, there had been a big... no, a HUGE hole, probably several miles deep, and a floating thing, like a device or something, in the middle. He almost died at the spot when he saw it, because he was seriously afraid of heights. And when he saw that hole, boy, he might have fainted right away if his reflexes had told him to look in another direction and quickly walk away.

He sighed. He couldn't really go back, since there was no way he'd walk past that ginormic hole again. So he just opened the door a little and looked inside.

It was a room that was a lot larger than Allen thought it would be. There were a lot of tables and chairs and stuff. Also, at almost every table, there were loads of people in beige clothes. Very few with the black ones like the one his father had, though. All of them were talking or eating.

Well, not the ones around one of the tables. The table with only black-coated people. The table were his dad was placed, with a huge pile of empty and not-so-empty plates.

Allen sighed with relief and opened the door fully to walk in, but he got stopped right away.

"Oooh~" said a high-pitched voice, which surprisingly sounded like it was coming from the wall ."ain't you a cuuute one~?"

Allen turned around fast enough to make a cheetah proud.

"W-What?" He stared at the man, eyeing him - and he looked seriously weird, pink hair, dark skin and sunglasses - for a while, and the other did the same.

Though while Allen looked horrified and curious, the other man looked like he'd seen a ghost and his gaze went from Allen to where his dad might be seated.

"W-who are you?" Allen asked

"Jerry, pleasure to meet you." He replied, a bit anxious. "Aaaand if I may ask, who are you?"

"... Allen Walker, sir" So this was Jerry. The one his dad wanted to make food for him. Maybe this guy was a chef?... Maybe, just maybe he'll get food? … lots of _real_ food?

That thought made his stomach growl and his mouth water.

Jerry looked confused and once again his eyes ran all over the place. Back and forward. Back and forward.

Allen could only barely see it, because of those damned glasses.

After a while of gaze-bouncing behind the black-toned glass, Allen got tired of it.

"Excuse me, are you ok?" he asked, a slightly irritated tone to his voice, the fact that he was standing only in his boxers almost completely forgotten.

"Um, yes, I'm OK, young man" Jerry's head snapped back and he gave Allen a weird look while scanning his pretty exposed body. "But are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm just...looking for my dad" _and some clothes._

"Oh" Jerry smiled widely and for some reason, Allen thought he looked like a total perv and backed half a step "Then I know exactly where you should look" he pointed at the place Allen had already pointed out as the place his dad was seated. "He's right there"

But of course he remembers his manners and nods while thanking Jerry before turning around and walking towards the one table that was fully black, with maybe six or seven people sitting at it.

He felt like a alien.

While walking, Allen thought his brain would melt. He now realized he was in a very crowded dining room not wearing real clothes. He tried to tell himself that this was nothing to be scared of, but of course he didn't listen and his heart started to pick up the pace.

When he reached the table, most of the conversations in the room had faded to nothing but whispers and very quiet speaking, except for the table with his dad. The black-cloaked people didn't seem to worry about the fact that they were the only table with talking.

Allen felt like someone had turned the volume down. Just seconds ago the noise had almost been unbearable, now the silence was instead.

He stopped when he was directly behind his dad and hawked while noticing everyone else, besides his dad, was gawking at him.

"Hey, Dad?"

Said dad jumped in his seat and turned around with a slightly surprised face before seeing who it was.

"Oh. Hey Allen" He laughed a bit "Why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Couldn't find any"

When he said that, someone to his right coughed in a weird way.

"But I was sure I left a coat in your room... Oh, well, I'll get it for you later. Now sit. I want to introduce you." He said with a small smile and moved his chair a bit so another chair would fit in there.

Allen looked around a bit, searching for a chair, and finding one pretty near. He walked over there and picked it up, a bit surprised about it's weight, and then walking back to the table.

He placed the chair on the end of the table and looked hungrily at the mass of food. He was just so damn _hungry_.

"Ok" his dad said happily when he had seated himself "This is Lenalee Lee" he said and looked at the girl at the other side of the table. She smiled a bit confused at him and waved.

"That's Lavi" He looked at the red-haired man next to Lenalee

"Kanda's right there" his gazed moved to the man with seriously long and soft-looking hair who looked like he had something up his ass

"There'sTimothy" He then looked at the youngest guy at the table, besides himself, and he looked seriously mischievous.

"That's Miranda over there" He said with a surprisingly gentle smile while looking at a woman with a sad expression and long, semi-curly hair.

"And that's Crowley" he said while looking at the man at the other end of the table with entirely black hair besides a white strip of it in his bangs. If Allen was to be honest, that man scared him, somehow, even though he looked very gentle and had a nice smile.

"And everyone, this is my son, Allen" He finished.

"Uhm, Hi" Allen said while waving lamely with his hand but getting interrupted by his own stomach, which was growling wildly as if he hadn't eaten in years, and reminded him again that he was hungry. As _hell_.

Lenalee giggled a little and looked at Allens dad. "You have to feed him, you not-caring-father" Kanda snorted, but no one took notice of it.

"Eh, sorry" He said and rubbed the back of his head.

Allen looked at this with only a microscopic part of his mind focused on it, the rest of it was hungry. Even his mind was hungry. His stomach ached like hell was burning there and it was growling all the time, making him feel nauseous. Allen was so fricking hungry he though he could eat both the table and all of the chairs. His head fell forward onto the table and he couldn't help himself but to groan.

He had never in his whole life been this hungry.

"Allen?" Someone shook his shoulder but he couldn't even respond in any other way but just to spit out a 'hungry'. Luckily, that made almost all of them move, spare Kanda and Crowley, and Allen guessed they'd gone to that Jerry to get some food.

Or hoped that they had.

Allen hoped they brought the whole darn fridge. He was HUNGRY... hungryhungryhungry. Foodfoodfoodfood. He almost drooled at the mere thought of food. When a faint smell of rice and curry reached him, his mouth watered and a pool was starting to form on the table.

"F-Food. Gimme the..." He whispered. He had no fricking clue how he had gotten this hungry. He had been fine just a minute ago. Sure, his stomach had been growling and he'd been hungry. But afterall, he had been fine.

Why, oh god, why had his hunger attacked him like this now? First time he met a lot of people who presumably were his dads friends and he acts like a … well, needy kid who can't take care of himself.

When someone shoved some unrecognizable piece of meat into his mouth and the flavor caressed his senses. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever eaten. It was spicy and warm and squishy and... so amazingly good.

When he swallowed that first piece something deep and instinctively woke up, and with a inhuman growl he straightened his back and quickly tore one of the bowls from a pair of hands and ate it all without using either forks or knifes. He just drove his head down in it and ate it all.

And it went on like that. They ran to Jerry for more food, and got it, and when they got back to the table, Allen had already swallowed all of the food they'd previously brought to him. He was snarling and sometimes even hissing when they got too close.

All Allen could think of was that it was his food and if someone tried to take it from him, he's bite their heads off.

Or maybe just a hand.

AN: … o_o dunno.

Seriously, I have no idea how Allen became a hungry monster :3

but you have to admit, the picture of a hissing Allen is pretty... hihihi.

-clears throat-

Hope you liked it!

If you did, a review would help a lot~


End file.
